Sonic The Hedgehog
__TOC__ General Sonic, the mascot of Sega, is a rather smart-mouthed blue hedgehog that has the ability to run faster than sound itself; hence the name "Sonic". The beautiful planet where he inhabits is continuously jeopardized by Robotnik's (or Eggman's) evil plans. With his supersonic speed and a little help from his friends, Sonic puts those plans to an end each time. Attributes Sonic is, without a doubt, the fastest character in the game. He can easily devastate his opponents by over-capitalizing their errors using his immense speed. On the other hand, he doesn't do extremely well in the air due to his lack of air speed, yet he has decent aerial attacks which are coupled with his superb recovery both vertically and horizontally, making him an ideal edgeguarder. Lastly, he has several combos, thanks to his throws and tilt attacks. Sonic's Normal Moves Jab *Sonic punches, then does two follow-up kicks if the attack button is pressed repeatedly. This jab has deceptively good range. 2% for the first two punches, then 4% for the kick. Forward Tilt *Sonic preforms a two-hit sideways kick while standing on his hands, similarly to his Brawl counterpart. This move is quick and has good range. Does up to 9% damage (2% with the first hit, 7% with the second). Up Tilt *Sonic performs a backflip kick as seen in Sonic Battle. It's fairly strong, but sees no combo potential for Sonic. Does up to 9%. Down Tilt *Sonic spins and sweeps his leg along the ground at high speed while sliding forward a short distance. This move is very fast and can combo into many other moves. 7%. Nair *Sonic performs a quick spinning attack while curled in a ball. This move is Sonic's fastest aerial and has relatviely high knockback. Up to 9% damage. Fair *Sonic does a frontflip and brings his foot down in a powerful axe kick. This is Sonic's signature spike and is among the strongest Spikes in the game, but it is fairly difficult to hit with it due to its slow startup speed. 15% with the spike, 11% otherwise. Bair *Sonic does a fairly quick reverse side kick with good knockback. This is one of Sonic's most viable finishing moves. 13% sweetspotted, 12% otherwise. Uair *Sonic flips upwards and does a two-hit scissor kick. A fast move, this attack beats out many other aerial moves with its high priority. 4% with the first hit, 7% with the second. Dair *Sonic dives down with a spinning drill kick that hits several times. This move has a somewhat slow startup, but it has decent damage and knockback. Up to 12%. Side Smash *Sonic slowly winds up and delivers a powerful punch. 15%. Up Smash *Sonic spins into the air, hitting multiple times for up to 14% damage. This move has a notable amount of startup invincibility. Down Smash *Sonic curls into a ball and dashes back and forth, hitting opponents on both sides. 14% with the front hit, 11% with the back. Forward Throw *Sonic kicks his foe into the air in front of him. 8%. This move can start combos, but they have strict timing. Back Throw *Sonic does two backward rolls and flings his opponent backwards. 8%. Up Throw *Sonic tosses his opponent up and handstand-kicks them. 9%. Down Throw *Sonic puts his opponent on the ground and spins on top of them, releasing them after three hits. 8%. Dash Attack *Sonic curls into a ball and does his Spin Attack. Does 7% damage in the first few frames, and 4% afterwards. This attack is very fast, but has a lot of ending lag. Sonic's Special Moves Category:殲擊機